From 25 to 5
by Aka-net
Summary: Not matter how simple a mission is, there are always risks and you can pay the consequences for ignoring it. Sakura discovered it by herself, her teammates will have to deal with the result. SasuSaku - Team 7


**From 25 to 5**

**Chapter 1**

_What is happening? I am feeling a little dizzy and confused, I can not hear anything and my vision is poor… _

"Sakura!"

_Where am I? _

"Wake up!"

_I can not move my limbs… _

"Please, Sakura we need you!"

"Naruto, watch out!"

_Who is talking? _

"We are safe here for now but they will come on any moment…"

"Sasuke, what are we going to do with her? She is barely breathing…"

"Naruto, take her with you while I distract them! Konoha is not so far away…"

"But… "

"Do it, now!"

_This is not right... _

"Sakura, everything will be okay. Don't worry. Just…don't die. Please…"

_Who are you?_

* * *

"Naruto! Where were you? I have been waiting for you since 15 minutes and Kakashi has not come yet!" Sakura speaks to him angrily because they were supposed to be on time before carrying out with the plan.

Naruto trying to cool off her temperamental teammate, he says: "Sorry, Sakura! Don't be mad! Everything will be all right. You know Kakashi, he always arrives late and then he says..." before finish the sentence someone interrupts "I was lost on the path of life."

"Kakashi-sensei!" both students surprised by his unexpected presence.

"Finally, you are here! Sakura and I have been in this place for hours! I do not know why you are called a ninja!" The kunoichi just decides to ignore the comment and proceeds to talk "Well, now everybody is present we need to follow the indications we set up for this; there must not be any mistakes." The blond and the gray-haired man nodded in agreement. "I already have _it, _Sakura. Do you think it will be appropriated? I could get another one of these." Kakashi asks her concerned; Naruto only is looking them with a serious face, which it is weird for him.

"No, we must continue the same process." Sakura's response is firm. Naruto adds, "She is right. This is the final step for the return of the original Team 7; we cannot skip it for any reason, not matter the consequences." Their teacher closes his eye and behind the mask he smiles thinking on how much they have grown up and matured; he is so much proud of them, including of _him_.

"It's time to go; we have to be there before sunset, any questions? The medic asks. Naruto raises his hand answering, "Just one, why did we have to hide on a tree's purple house?"

* * *

_I closed my eyes long ago..._

_My objective lies only in the darkness._

Darkness comes from the word "dark" which means "devoid or partially devoid of light" and "arising from or showing evil traits or desires"; those meanings fit Sasuke's life. He always lived on obscure places such as the subterranean hideout with Orochimaru and Kabuto, who used a few candles to enlighten the rooms and corridors; but still the black color invaded the most. On Madara's site was not different, except that there were caves at the earth's surface surrounded by giant unknown animal's skeletons. At this point, Sasuke's eyes were used to the lack of light, he could walk through the dark easily; indeed some of his given missions were on the night. The missin nin was comfortable with it, even thought he often had to go outside on day in order to get provisions for Akatsuki.

The path he chose was evil. After his clan was annihilated he always had the wish to kill his brother not matter the cost. In fact, he did; he left his former home, Konoha, along with precious memories and friends. Sasuke knew they would be hurt by his leaving, but the purpose behind it would hurt them even more. However, he decided to cut those bonds at the end anyway.

_Three years passed..._

He started from cero without any attachments; nobody could stop him from fulfilling his goal: Itachi. Sasuke used his teacher to become more powerful and eliminated him mercilessly when there was not significant reason to give his body.

_Several days after... _

After his older brother's death, Sasuke thought he would wake up from this long nightmare; he was terribly wrong, it got worse. The perspective he had towards his brother changed on an instant by listening these words from Madara:

''_In truth, your eyes never even glimpsed the real Itachi. You never once succeeded in penetrating the illusion that he had created. But Itachi... murdered his friends, murdered his superiors, murdered his lover, murdered his father and his mother...  
__  
There was only one person he could not kill... his little brother. Shedding tears of blood, this man suppressed every last shred of emotion and slaughtered the entirety of his clan..._

_And yet you alone, he could not kill. Do you understand what this truly means?_

_Your single life meant more to him, than the entirety of the village._''

There was a feeling flowing through his entire body that he could not describe by words, anything would be an understatement; but it was like an unpleasant mix of sadness, frustration, hatred, confusion and regret. Sasuke did notknow what to think at first; reminiscences passed on his mind over and over again. His thoughts were full of expressions like ''If I had'' or ''If he had'', they were useless though. The past could not be fixed, and it will stay the same forever. He needed to cry, his inner-self was desperately begging for it, to let out all the suffering from his heart.

_On the next morning... _

At the edge of a beach, Sasuke could hear the waves clashing; feel the cool air on his skin and the sun's rays reaching the horizon. The day was perfect. Despite of this, teardrops started falling from his eyes; his teammates, Madara included, were on silent looking the young Uchiha vulnerable and being overwhelmed by pain. Nevertheless, among the current situation he was facing, a new target on his revenge hunt appeared: Konoha.

_One week later... _

The avenger was tired, so was his former team; he had enough of killing ninja after ninja, the temporary satisfaction caused him more emptiness. ''When am I going to stop?'', Sasuke whispered to himself while Kakashi was being healed by Sakura and Naruto barely was on his feet and bleeding. Akatsuki did not exist anymore, neither Madara nor the elders. All the people who were involved on the massacre were long dead, and still he wish to take his friends' life with his own hands for a whim.

''This is the end... for you'', Sasuke declared as he was getting closer to his ex-friend with his sword covered with chidori. Naruto could not do anything, his both arms were broken, and he was practically on trouble. One part of him, always believe his death would be like this, he smiled sadly. At mere inches, Sakura got in between of them, ''I will not let you to do it, you have to pass trough me first, Sasuke.'' She thought the missing nin would feel something, but he was unimpressed.

''Then, I guess I will start with you Sakura,'' he sharply told her. She felt hurt inside because she loved him for reasons her scientific brain could not understand, nonetheless she took courage to give a great punch on the earth. Sasuke had to retreat, one second later he received a hit on the stomach which sent him to a rocks wall. He smirked, the kunoichi advanced to give the next attack when she heard the most shocking words on her life.

_Lies are entertainment..._

''I love you, Sakura.'' Then, she found herself on the place Sasuke was supposed to be. ''How could...'' Green eyes wide open glaring deep black ones, ''I not detect your genjutsu?'' She finished her question, ''You cannot defeat the sharingan with your pitiful power.'' It was his response, Sakura feeling intimidated shouted him ''Damn arrogant bastard, how dare you!'' She hit him on the stomach, but he remained passive hiding the pain. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, he placed his hand on her neck and he started to suffocate her. ''You believed those words, didn't you? You are worthless and pathetic, being defeated by such stupid and non-existent feelings.'' Sakura was losing her strength and it was getting harder to get off of him until she got unconscious, she gave up saying ''Yes, I did.''

The Uchiha lifted his sword, Naruto ran exclaiming, ''Sasuke, don't do it!'' He put it at the level of her shoulders and before he could notice...

_A second later..._

He felt cold on his body, ''I am sorry, Sasuke,'' a familiar voice said. A raikiri pierced his right shoulder forcing him to let Sakura down. Naruto, a few metters behind, could not accept what was happening; ''Kakashi, I never thought of you, but...'' Sasuke bleeding from his mouth spoke his last words, ''you are a fool for not killing me.'' His former sensei removed his hand and he just looked how the body of the one he considered as a son, tumbled to the dust.

_5 years went by... _

Everything dark again as his life has always been, there is not spot of light where he is, just the glowing red of his sharingan stands out. Sasuke is unsure about his future, he doesn't know if he wants to follow the next step, the hatred within him is still strong as before but somehow it does not bother him. However, he is afraid it awakes out nothing, soon.

''Uchiha, it is your time!'' The voice of an Anbu guard echoes to Sasuke's cell. He moves to the door, which it is already opened and he walks through different rooms. Their light is too intense that he has to lower his head a little bit. He is ordered to sign a paper and the tall man points him out where the exit is with his forefinger.

* * *

**Naruto and the rest of the cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**I had to reupload the whole story and make a huge change. **

**I hope you like it. **


End file.
